


Blank Space

by Hoodie



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: A/U, American Apparel Underwear, Awkward Dates, Based From Taylor Swift's Blank Space, Blow Jobs, Cake - Freeform, Change for the Better, Choice, Development, Different Senario from Taylor's Video, Feelings, Fluff/Smut, Forever, Gifts, Jealousy, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, Love Game, M/M, Malum - Freeform, Muke - Freeform, No Clothes Cars Cakes and other Rich things were harmed in this fanfic, Rich Luke, Sex, Suitors Calum/Ashton/Michael, Surprising upcoming chapters, Taking Chances, Torture, falling inlove, free-form, tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodie/pseuds/Hoodie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you, where you been?</em><br/><em>I could show you incredible things</em><br/><em>Magic, madness, heaven, sin</em><br/><em>Saw you there and I thought</em><br/><em>Oh my God, look at that face</em><br/><em>You look like my next mistake</em><br/><em>Love's a game, wanna play?"</em>
</p><p>Or</p><p>Where Luke plays a love game with 3 guys. That want him so bad but in the end he has to make the hardest choice on who can fill the blank space, that was left in his heart with that one guy's name.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Inspired by Taylor Swift's Blank Space M/V and Song.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hoodie © 2014</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lucas Robert Hemmings / Luke Robert Hemmings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where It All Began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this new story that I came up with in like 3 am and I got excited and yeah this it what it is hope you enjoy !
> 
> Edited this Chapter enjoy :)

**─ Chapter 1: Blank Space - Lucas Robert Hemmings / Luke Robert Hemmings**

 

 

In a Mansion lived a boy who had all he ever wanted in the world. money indeed can buy you anything you wanted except for happiness.

Even when he was still young the boy was already spoiled by his parents by always giving him what he wants, letting him do whatever he likes and no one would care except the maids that watched over him.

Yet his parents can't even love their own child because they were too occupied with their work and was too busy to be with their own child. Because all the boy ever wanted/ask for was the love and time with his own parents.

And yet he can't even have that simple request.

Lucas Robert Hemmings was his name he was just 8 years old he grew to be a wise and charming young boy even though he was spoiled by his 'so called parents'.

Lucas was able to remain good and friendly never letting power corrupt his little mind. He treated the people around him like a close friend that's why everyone liked Lucas for who he was not by what he has and yet people still would do everything just to please and make the boy happy.

Lucas excelled at his private school being the known as the popular young rich boy he just acted normal and be as friendly as possible so that people could be close him as true friends and not those who just wanted his money.

Even though his parents didn't care that much about him, Lucas made efforts to make his parents notice like showing his perfect grades, perfect projects and school works also everything that could possible make them happy. But sadly his parents will just say that they are proud of him and just keep up the good work and they will smile at him and be back to where they are on their work.

Despite everything that was going on in his life he just pursued to be the best that he can be maintaining his perfect grades attendances and performace at school that grew more and more as he progessed with his schooling.

When he turned 18 he had finished school and became involved with the family business that his parents gave him the will to own everything after they passed away just in case.

He continued with his studies and took an interest in Acting, Music, Arts. Which was noticeable due to performing at public places and one boy noticed him and admired Lucas for he was told that he was the perfect boy he has ever laid his eyes on.

Lucas was flattered by the boy but he wasn't ready to be in a relationship now he just cannot he was not yet ready to fall for a person that might break his fragile little heart in the end so he rejected the offer and continued to finish his studies.

After he graduated, he then focused on the family business and more of big success than before. yet one day a tragic thing happened to Lucas' parents that changed his life forever now he was alone no one to take care of him he was just alone.

 

 

 

  
_**── _ **──**_ _ **──**_ B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─**_

 

 

__

After months and months of taking care of everything that was left with him Everything was still going fine and smoothly yet Lucas was feeling empty like there was something missing in his life.

He grew tired of his Image an Image of Perfection yet he wanted to stay perfect but in his own style. So he went out to have a make over he was tired of having the same old boring look he wanted to upgrade himself so his old nerdy hair was transformed into the most perfect quiff that he suggested.

He even bought new clothes that fit him nicely and more moderate in style that has a punk rock sort of vibe It was new to him to wear skinny jeans but he will get used to it after all the band shirts are all he was excited about it will go perfectly with them even if it's just his american apparel underwear.

Lucas still wasn't satisfied he wanted something very different to change his whole personality from a good boy vibe to a punk rocker bad boy vibe and something that whole look cool and modern so he got his lips pierced it hurted like hell but it was all worth it because he achieved what he was looking for.

One last thing he wanted to change from himself it was his first name even back then he despised the name Lucas and he wanted to change it and yet he wanted to keep the vibe of what name was given to him. he decide to rename himself and to be known as Luke Robert Hemmings.

Everything was going according to plan but one last final thing is missing.

A suitor that can fill the blank space in his that was left in his lonely heart.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading Love you Guys!
> 
> Leave Comments, Kudos, Requests, Suggestions and ETC. ;)
> 
> Who would you like fill the Blank Space In Luke's Heart?
> 
> CAKE (Calum)
> 
> Lashton (Ashton)
> 
> Muke (Michael)
> 
> Or suggestions Ideas are accepted :)
> 
> Chapter 2 for the Results :)


	2. Big Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke finds 3 very suitable candidates for his game and prepares for the big event that will happen in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You guys for liking and being interested in this new story! Their will be more I promise you ! And it will get better promise 
> 
> Please Enjoy Chapter 2

**─ Chapter 2: Blank Space - Big Preparations**

 

 

_"Boys only want love if it's Torture..."_

~~ _Don't say I didn't say, I didn't warn ya._ ~~

\- Taylor Swift: Blank Space

 

Luke did everything he can to find any suitors that he will try to learn to love he was ready for this now, he was for someone to love him again and make him feel complete and not alone.

He was searching on his laptop and went to a suitor website to find possible candidates that would meet his standards for what he was planning for who was he going to pick, until Luke stumbled upon three boys that he found interesting and meets his standards by just looking at their pictures.

First, There was a cool kiwi boy that had a playful look kinda looks good with his blonde highlights he had a musculine boy with tatoos that made him look hotter that Luke really likes he bet that he will rock him in bed or anywhere is fine so much that he will be statisfied for days. His name is _Calum Hood_

Second, was a short and a bit older boy that had curly hair that was enclosed in a bandana. and a the most amazing smile that could light up anyone's day he looks like he is funny which is important, he look like a rock star as well and had a fit boy that made his standards, he just wants to feel the body of this boy like he could cuddle this boy all day mor much more. His name is _Ashton Irwin_.

Lastly, was a white boy that had the most punk rock looks of all he had his haired dyed in a crimson red color he has all the features of a punk rocker that you could basically ask for and with his lips that was red like a rose that Luke wanted to kiss all day long and do so much more with him than he can imagine. His name is _Michael Clifford_.

Luke cannot decide between the theee boys Perfect candidates besides the sex he wanted to know for sure that they will love him for who he was and not just for sex or his money.

Luke decided that he must make everything perfect for this three boys that he wanted to meet and somehow end up with.

He has sent the 3 boys messages to invite them in his mansion for a little friendly competition to see who will he love among all of them surely one boy will stand out and have their address sent in a separate  message if they accept the invitation.

When everything was sent he just waited for the boys reply, either way he was taking the risk of opening his home for 3 complete strangers but he was willing to take this ulitimate risk to find true love, At least that's what he hopes.

He has prepared the mansion for everything that the 3 boys could ask for they just have to use the advantages they can find to make Luke fall madly inlove with them and get to know each one of them personally. Luke didn't want it to be too easy he has a few plans off his sleeves that includes being hard to get, teasing, challanging them to many various and exciting things, and if that isn't fun yet he will try sexy torture.

But for the meantime he will make it easy for the boys for now. After he was done and everything settled he looked in his laptop for any replies from the three boys, sadly when he opened his email none of the boys replied yet. But didn't bring Luke down he just have to be patient and wait for conformation.

The day went by and still no reply he was already giving up until 3 notifcations appeared from the screen.

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

He opened the first one it was from Calum

 

 

_Luke Hemmings,_

_This is an Honor Mr. Luke, I would love to join and be ready because I will win your heart and I will do whatever it takes to make you mine. I'm so lucky to be chosen over thousands of other guys._

_Even if we didn't meet yet, I have a strong feeling that you will choose me, and do you worry I will be sure to make you feel wonderful in every way as possible will get to know you better and will love you every moment that I will be with you will be the moments that you will best that ever have._

_And you will not regret choosing me because, I will promise you all the love and care that you can ever possibly find was with me all along._

_I accept this opportunity to be with you forever till the end no matter what happens,_

_Calum Hood._

 

 

 

Luke was shocked and yet impressed at the boy's message and he felt every word of the message the boy wrote he loved the first one so far and was excited on what is yet to come.

He opened the next one and It's from Ashton.

 

 

_Luke Hemmings,_

_Hey and Good day Mr. Luke, I am quite overwhelmed that you chose me over many other guys. But I will assure you that you won't regret choosing me._

_Because I will never let you down and will do whatever it takes to make you happy and will do anything I can to make you feel loved and be cherished for the person you are not for what you have I will fight for your love until the end and will never give up till I have you!_

_I assure you that You will feel wonderful every single second minute hour. I will never let you down and you will be my only one._

_Your Best Choice that you will ever make and will not ever regret in the future and I accept this overwhelming Invitation,_

_Ashton Irwin._

 

 

 

This keep getting better and harder for Luke to choose because something is telling him that this is more to them than meets the eye. Yet he thinks this will be the greatest idea that he has ever come up with.

Lastly Michael's reply.

 

 

_Luke Hemmings,_

_Well I really didn't expect this at all Mr. Luke, to be a lucky chosen one, the chance to know and love you. I will be willing to do everything that I can to win you over the other guys because I think that I can be more than the two combined._

_Also I will do whatever it takes to love you and take care of you, taking all the moments that I can to assure that I will have you until this is all over to make you my everything the one thing that I will not risk to lose and will cherish you love and everything forever._

_Fate has chosen you to find me and I will take all the advantages I can make to make you mine forever._

_And I will take All the risks to make you happy and be loved. I accept this Invitation to be with you forever,_

 

_Michael Clifford._

 

 

Now Luke is fucked up he had three amazing boys that want him so badly but he thought that this will be an amazing journey and this will truly help him find the love of his life.

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

Now Luke is fucked up he had three amazing boys that want him so badly but he thought that this will be an amazing journey and this will truly help him find the love of his life.

 

He replied to the 3 boys with different messaged and told them to pack up because they will be in his mansion until one is chosen to be with him Forever. And they will be exclusively picked personally by Luke's drivers from the address that they gave Luke from a separate message they will be picked up separately for solo dates with Luke and after their turn is done they will stay in a different part of the mansion on where they cannot interrupt the next person dating Luke. It’s a really big mansion.

 

Michael Clifford will have Luke on the First day.

Calum Hood will have Luke on the Second day

and Lastly Ashton Irwin will have Luke on the third day.

 

And after the solo dates they will have many chances to impress Luke, until he decides the person truly worthy that will be with him forever.

 

Luke was excited, so excited that he made individual Paintings of the three boys that looked life like every detail and outlines was drawn and painted to perfection.

 

He then placed all the paintings in 3 large fancy frames with the same size and he hanged his masterpieces in the main stairs where in the middle lies a wall that splits the stairs to the left and to the right. You can see the very beautiful paintings of the boys just by entering the Hemmings Mansion.

 

Tomorrow will be the big day, Luke's kind of nervous yet excited at the same time he just hopes that The 3 boys really want him and will do everything to have him. He will just have to warn the Michael tomorrow and the others later on about what will be happening this will the biggest event that will ever happen to Luke's life that will make or break him.

 

Yet Luke was sure to sleep well tonight because he knows tomorrow will be start of his journey to have someone that will love him forever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this made it a little harder ;) hahaha even I was surprise on what I wrote :p Sorry Luke hahaha
> 
> Thank you for reading! leave Comments, Suggestions, Requests, Ideas, ETC! Love you guys thanks for the support ! Also Before I will get interesting don't worry and this short story :)
> 
> Score Board:
> 
> CAKE - 7
> 
> LASHTON - 10
> 
> MUKE - 6
> 
> Congrats LASHTON :)
> 
> Lashton Wins (Ashton)  
> will be The name that Luke will put on his Blank Space.
> 
> Unless? Nah I promised 10 guys hahaha
> 
> Next 3 Chapters will be the dates other sexy stuff ;) So stay tuned Michael will be first , second will be Calum and the best for last the Winner Ashton. 
> 
> Ideas for dates let me know what you wanna read.
> 
> Enjoy.


	3. Michael Clifford

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's Solo Date with Michael Clifford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!,
> 
> Worked really hard on this one took me all day! But here it is!
> 
> Don't worry about Mikey each date will be different and will make Luke fucked up on who is going to choose also we will still end up with what you voted ;) MUKE FANS HE IS MICHAEL'S DATE! xD 
> 
> Credits to Asha for the beach idea :)

**─ Chapter 3: Blank Space - Michael Clifford**

 

 

_Nice to meet you, where you been?_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Magic, Madness, Heaven, Sin_

_Saw you there and I thought..._

_“Oh my God, look at that face_

_You look like my next mistake_

_Love's a game, wanna play?”_

\- Taylor Swift: Blank Space

 

_Let the Games Begin..._

 

Luke was getting ready for his date tonight, he was nervous because he is minutes away on meeting his first suitor, he was just thinking what will he say, do, act he has never done this before in his life he was kinda off scare to just fuck it all up and that Michael will not like him and will be rejected. Either he cannot think negative thoughts he must trusted himself that he will do anything to make Michael fall in love with him, And hopes that Michael will feel the same way.

 

Luke was finishing last touches on his hair making it the highest and the most perfect quiff that he ever did in his life he was just impressed by himself for able to make his hair that way. Luke wore a Simple Black Tuxedo that looks so much expensive when he was wearing it and matched the most shiny black shoes that he was saving for special occasions finally matching everything with his shiny lip ring.

 

“I look good, Yes this is just perfect.” Luke said to himself while he was looking through his reflection in the mirror.

He went down stairs and stop in the middle where the 3 paintings of the boys hanged up. Looking amazed by his creation, he was thinking that Michael cannot see the other two boys yet. so he ordered his servants to hide the painting of Calum and Ashton to his room and left Michael’s Painting in the middle of the stairs which looked perfect.

 

Luke went to the east door that leads to the Big Garden where Michael and him will be spending their time together, he opened the door leading to the big garden it was the most perfect setting that he has ever saw.  
  


A round table was placed there that was covered with a red table cloth shorter cloth that was color white, laid on middle of the red clothed table the White cloth was laid like a diamond shape to enhance the contrast the table even more, and also a clear glass vase in the middle with a single rose in the middle and small candles on the sides of the vase.

 

The finest tableware that you could ever find was all there and all of that was enclosed with the wonderful and extravagant view and details of the garden which was complemented by the shiny stars and the luminous full moon.

 

Everything was just Perfect he couldn’t wait until he and Michael start the solo date. He went inside the mansion to go to Michael’s guest room located on the second floor the was on the rightest most side from his room. Luke opened the room, flipped the light switch and saw a finely made king size bed that had a simple design on the beddings that was surrounded by rose petals.

 

Michael’s room was perfect it had everything that he could ever need since tonight he will be with Michael, Luke made everything perfect and just smiled that he has made everything according to his plan.

 

Luke was now excited on what’s going to happen tonight even though it was his first time to date anyone he was just looking forward for the experience of the lifetime and was thinking about all the romantic things that will happen with his date with Michael the one that he will not ever forget and he will cherish the moments forever.

 

He closed the lights and closed the door of Michael’s Room, Sebastian his butler came to him and told him.

  
“Master Luke, Your date for tonight has arrived.” with the most sophisticated and elegant tone.

 

“Okay Thank you, Uh Sebastian Everything is Perfect right?” Luke questioned his butler.

 

“Of course, Master Luke everything is perfectly prepared like you have instructed and also your date looks truly amazing as well Sir, I wouldn't worry too much Master Luke just be yourself and everything will be fine sir.” Sebastian replied.

 

“Thank you Sebastian, you always know what to say to make me feel better.” Luke smiled he replied to his butler.

 

“Your Welcome Master Luke, Now shall I escort you down stairs to the main room?, Your date is waiting for you Master.” Sebastian offered.

 

“Yes, Please Thank you again.” he replied and walked with Sebastian to go to the Main Room where Michael was waiting.

 

“It’s my pleasure Sir, Have a great evening as well Master Luke.” he said while they were heading towards the stairs.

 

“I promise I will, with all your help it is always possible I couldn't be more thankful Sebastian.” he gladly said to the butler.

 

“You can always count on us Master Luke, Your happiness is our priority and thank you too Master Luke.” Sebastian smiled while he replied.

 

Luke just nodded and when they finally reached the stairs Sebastian gesture for look to progress without him Luke did and went down the stairs looking on the floor. When Luke reached the final step he stopped and slowly raised his head to see the mostly beautiful red haired boy he has ever saw. Michael was wearing a formal attire that was a white suit and grey tie and had a black coat that matched his black pants and shoes that was newly shined.

Luke was speechless and just stared at the beautiful boy he locked his eyes to the amazing view that he was seeing right now. Michael slowly approached him but stopped with just centimeters away from Luke he opened his mouth and said.

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

“Good evening Luke, My you look Handsome and Amazing Tonight.” Michael complimented   

 

Luke blushed and couldn’t reply to the red haired boy with that Michael offered his hand to him. “Shall we start this wonderful night Love?” Michael winked at him which made Luke’s heart was beating really fast right now he didn’t know what he was suppose to do with this amazing guy standing in front of him and calling him with that nickname made him more nervous.

 

Yet Michael took his hand and placed a soft kiss.

“Don’t be nervous Love, It’s just me don’t worry I make this one of the best nights that you ever had.” Michael said while he looked at Luke’s ocean blue eyes.

 

“O─Okay Thank you so much for accepting my invitation It means a lot to me.” Luke finally replied

 

“Not at all, it was the greatest opportunity anyone has ever given me and the chance to be with you forever  makes it more wonderful.” Luke blushed even more with Michael’s words he hadn’t see that one coming.

 

“Anyways Love, shall we go to the garden area as your amazing butler said that’s where our date will be held, Shall we?” Michael offered his hand again but this time Luke took and and they slowly went to the east directions that leads to the garden.

 

They slow pushed open the Elegant looking door, when the door was fully open they are both encaptured by the magical view of the garden that had the most elegant and sophisticated looking table that was ever set up. and added to that they saw a violin player on side of the table that made it more romantic.

 

Michael lead Luke to his chair and push it slightly and let him sit when he was all settled he went to sit on his side.

Michael slowly pull something from behind it was a bouquet of roses with a box of chocolates.

“For you my love.” Michael said while he gave his gifts to Luke.

 

“T─Thank you, T─This means a lot I Love it!” Luke replied shyly but Michael just smiled at him and grabbed his hand and placed a kiss on it.

 

“Well this is just the beginning my Love.”

 

Luke nodded and was fully red with everything Michael was doing to him.

 

he just about to reply on what Michael just said until Sebastian came in with their food.

 

“Excuse me Master Luke and Master Michael, but your dinner is here.” Sebastian explained. He placed 2 Silver Cloches for them and he poured each of their glasses with Red Wine.

 

“Your dinner for tonight is Roasted Rack Of Lamb with the side of Mashed Potato with Gravy and Steamed Vegetables, Please Enjoy if you need anything don’t hesitate to call.” Sebastian said with Elegance and slowly left the room.

 

“Well, the food looks Magnificent!” Michael was surprised when he removed his Cloche.

 

“Yeah, Sebastian made it all by himself with some help of course he is pretty amazing.” Luke said shyly while he opened the cloche hiding the food and began to eat.

 

“He is pretty Impressive, I’m so thankful to spend this night with you Love, I will cherish this moment forever.” he locked his eyes to looked and smiled the most beautiful smile Luke has ever saw.

 

Luke thought as he looked at Michael’s enchanting smile that  he is simply outrageous and impressive this is just the first meeting and he was already falling in love with this guy right here. Which will be more difficult for him because there are two more guys that will take their chances with him and he was excited for what will they have in their sleeves but for now he will just focus on Michael. Both of them ate their food silently but exchanged glances which made them both chuckled a bit and Luke thinks that Michael has something pretty big in stored for him but he is not that sure.

 

“Hey Michael” Luke said finally break the silence.

  
“Yes My Love? what is it?” he said with a questioned look

 

“Uh, well can I call you Mikey? the blonde boy shyly replied

 

“Well, Of course Love anything you would like” the red haired boy said happily

 

“Okay… Mikey? can I ask you something?” the blonde boy shyly asked

 

“Sure, What is it Love?” the boy answered while he sipped his wine.

 

The truth is Luke wasn’t ready to ask this questions but he was too nervous to even hide it to Michael

 

“Uh… Firstly, Why did you accept my Invitation?.

Second, What do you think of your competition?

and Third, What do you feel about me?”

 

Luke now in a serious mood and was eager to know what the answers maybe.

 

Michael was silent for a moment but he had smirk on his face and without another word began to answer the questions.

 

“The First Question... Well, I accepted the Invitation because well I think It’s Love at first sight for me atleast and what I said in the email was all from my heart and I never even try to joked about this wonderful opportunity that only comes once in a lifetime.” Michael grabbed a hold of Luke’s hand and hold it tightly while the blond boy locked his eyes to the man in front of him amazed on what he was saying.

 

“The Second question… Well to be honest I’m kinda scared a little not that they are better than me or anything but I think I will get jealous with them spending time with you and honestly I just want you to be mine till the end. But I will do whatever it takes to do that and also it’s not that the two guys are better than me it’s just that I don’t want to lose something amazing and wonderful that is like the most precious thing in the world to me to some other guys that I think that didn’t deserve you. I’m sorry for being a little bit competitive but this is you we are talking about and I will fight till the end just to have you.” the red headed boy said seriously by looking at Luke’s blue eyes the boy can tell the Luke was speechless on the speech he just made.

 

“The Third Question… well I think I already Answered it but I will just repeat it, What I feel is that I am Madly and Crazy In Love with you Love at first sight.” with that Michael stood up and moved to Luke still speechless on what he has just said and Michael faced Luke’s eyes, slowly moving his head forward until let their lips meet and with that Luke was frozen and feel the lips the he longed for ever since he saw them in his laptop.

 

They after a minute Michael pulled off and again looking at Luke

“I Love You Luke Hemmings, I know this is sudden but I really do, and I am not for sure know what you truly feel about me yet and this maybe the too fast but this is what I truly feel for you and I will not deny it” Michael then kissed Luke’s lips and when he pulled away he slowly stand up to his sit.

 

“Sorry… this is so sudden I know you're probably creep ed out by me now I guess I will just…──” Michael was cut of by Luke’s lips kissing him hardly.

 

“Don’t… Mikey, I'm really impressed by just everything you did tonight I didn't even expect that this all happening to me right now. I just have to say I am the Luckiest man in the world knowing that you are not faking anything and is honest with everything, I Love You Too Michael Clifford” Luke said as joyful tears fell from his face while he kissed Michael again this was just a perfect moment.

 

Luke pulled off Michael’s lips and saw a surprised Michael.

 

“Well that’s explains it all” He chuckled and hugged Luke tightly and gave a last kiss on his cheek and returned to his chair.

 

Sebastian entered the room just when Michael took a sit on his chair.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

He cleaned the table by removing the finished dinner and set them aside, and brought out two silver cloches again.

 

“Excuse me, Masters but Dessert will be served please  enjoy what I've prepared for you” the butler said as he placed the cloches to the table.

 

“It my famous Ultimate Chocolate Pudding topped with whipped cream, I asure that you will love it very much. Please Enjoy.” While he replace the wine glasses with new ones and poured White Wine on the glasses, Also he placed another glass but this time filled it with water.

 

“Enjoy yourselves Master Luke and Master Michael and Master Luke Everything is prepared so after your dessert you can now go to the ──”

 

Sebastian looked at Luke who was giving him a look that he must not announce that information.

 

Sebastian just nodded

 

“Thank you Sebastian you may now go.” the blonde boy said to him.

 

“No Problem Master Luke, If you need anything at all just call me.” he said with finest and left the room.

 

They stayed quiet and opened their cloches, Michael was shocked seeing the most Elegant Chocolate Pudding that he has ever seen in his life, he took his spoon and tried the pudding and it was heaven for him.

 

“This is the best Chocolate Pudding that I ever tasted!” he said to Luke while they both eat the Chocolate Pudding. Luke just chuckled while he was eating the dessert made for them.

 

When they finished eating the dessert they were both silent.

 

“So… What was that you prepared?” Michael questioned

 

“Ooh right!, Come with me.” he said while offered his hand

 

Michael didn't hesitate and grabbed Luke’s hand and followed Luke to wherever they were going.

 

Luke didn't have the chance to check the backdoor beach on his mansion

(YES LUKE HAS HIS PRIVATE BEACH)

 

Because he was too impressed on the Guest Room that he devised for Michael that he forgot everything about the beach until Sebastian reminded him a while ago.

 

Michael and Luke went to the back of the mansion to the private beach area they kept walking until they reached a small stairway leading down Luke removed his shoes and placed it near the stairs. Michael mimicked Luke and they walked down the small stairs until they both of them felt they are walking on sand.

 

Michael was surprise he was walking on sand and that Luke had his own private beach, the blonde boy is just full of surprises.

 

They kept walking in silence, Hands now intertwined as they walk slowly through the calm and peaceful beach.

 

“Hey..” Luke broke the silence

 

“Yeah?” the red haired boy answer

 

“This was a perfect evening, Thank you so much I mean spending time with the most beautiful punk rock red headed boy that I just met was just amazing.” the blonde boy confessed.

 

“Well I don’t know what to say Love, But yes everything is perfect just being with you is perfect and I am gonna be with you no matter what because you are the first one to say I am Punk Rock which I am! I Love You so much! Michael made them both stop and the punk rocker kiss the lips of the blonde boy again but just a quick one.

 

Luke chuckled and they continued to walk until Michael stopped again.

 

Michael picked up something from the sand and Luke was curious on what it was.

 

Michael was removing the sand that was covering the item, when all the sand removed it reveal the most spectacular shell that Michael ever found after he removed almost all the removable sand he gave it too Luke.

 

“It’s Beautiful, Thank you Mikey I Love It.” Luke looked impressed

 

“I Love you too” Michael replied to him and hugged him tightly.

 

“C’mon let go back inside and let’s get you in your room you must be tired.” the blonde boy said while he lead the way back to mansion.

 "Okay sure, If you say so" the red haired boy replied.

A few minutes they arrived at the mansion Luke and Michael went to the stairs and Michael saw a beautifully made Painting of him.

 

“W─Who made this It Magnificent, Brilliant, Genius and any other beautiful words that describes the person who made this!” Michael eager to know who the painter was.

 

“Well believe it or not I did this, I just you know was Inspired by all this and decided to make you all portraits, since you are my first date I decided to show it off right here, didn’t you notice it when you came here?” Luke explained

 

“First of all I love this so much and it’s just Magnificent, Brilliant, Genius and other beautiful words, and Second I guess not because I was just to shy to come in until you where going down the stairs and when I saw you I just locked my eyes on to you and never took it off since I saw you.” he said while he placed a kiss Luke’s cheek.

 

Luke just chuckled and was proud of himself for creating this magnificent painting. He grabbed Michael’s hand again and continue to lead him up to his room, they continue to the rightmost of the second floor and finally found the door to Michael’s room Luke grabbed a key from his pocket and opened the door and the lights. Michael was surprised when he saw the room it was beautiful.

 

“Wow, Just wow. I’m really staying here in this room?, Seriously?” Michael questioned

 

“Well yes?, It is missing something? I could Call Sebas──” Luke was cut off by Michael

 

“Nope, everything I need is right by my side.” Michael said then walked towards the door pushed it close and locked it as well and faced Luke with the door behind his back.

 

“Okay…? so what do you wanna do?” Luke questioned a little bit confused on Michael’s action.

 

“Well I don’t quite know” the boy sighed and went to the bed and was amaze on how everything was just perfect.

 

“One thing’s for sure Thank You for this wonderful room” he said with delight

 

“Well If you need nothing more I can just go now?” the blonde boy said with a sad tone he was about to go to the door when Michael suddenly hugged him tight

 

“Please stay, just for tonight because tomorrow I will not be with you. Just spend this last moment with me please Love.” Michael said softly while be breathed behind the neck of Luke “Please?”.

 

Luke didn’t move an inch he was feeling the red headed boy on his neck, Michael pressed soft kisses on Luke’s neck while Luke was letting him do all this to him feeling every soft kiss that touched his skin he loved it and wanted more, he knows that He and Michael will do this tonight.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

“S─Sure, Just… Don’t Stop what you're doing… Mhmm.” was all Luke managed to say with that Michael then turned Luke to face him and wasted no time and pressed kiss on his neck and collarbone, finally his lips the lips that Luke wanted from the day he saw Michael’s Picture. He love those red luscious lips he could just kiss them forever.

 

Michael slowly took off Luke’s coat and slowly opened each button off Luke’s polo shirt,”Are sure you wanna do this Love?, I don’t want you to do something that you are not ready to do…” Michael said with concern.

 

“I── don’t know Mikey…, but it feels good.” Luke said weakly indulge with lust. “Please just kiss me again Mikey.” Michael didn’t hesitate he kissed the blonde boy with passion and loved every taste of Luke that was being left in his mouth.

 

Yet suddenly Luke pushed Michael gently.

 

“I cannot do this yet Michael, I cannot have sex with you yet.” Luke confessed almost ready to cry.

 

Michael just nodded and just asked. “Why?”

 

“Well, because I still didn’t do it yet, I’m still a virgin. and I am saving my body until I choose one of you sorry Mikey” Luke bowed his head feeling stupid and embarrassed for letting Michael know that. Now he started crying.

 

Michael moved next to him and hugged him tightly and carried Luke to his new bed, gently putting him down and slowly put Luke’s head in his chest while Luke was crying slowly and Michael had no other option but to hug him again.  

 

“Shh…, It’s OK my Love just don’t worry about it, I respect your decision.” Michael said to comfort the crying boy.

 

“C─Can W─We Just cuddle instead?, Cause I feel like I disappointed you.” he said while he was crying.

 

“Yes, Of course I would love that, and hey no you didn’t you Infact you made me even more happy so don’t worry about it Love.” the red haired boy said while he started to cuddle with Luke.

 

The blonde boy finally calmed down and just looked at Michael’s face,they stared at each for quite a long time until Luke began moving a little bit forward causing the tip of their lips to touch.

 

“I Love You.” was all Michael said while he pressed their lips together while they continued to cuddle and they said like that for a long time.

 

They both settled in the bed while Luke was in Michael’s comforting body they just stared at the ceiling and stayed quiet.

 

“I hope this doesn’t change.” the blonde boy broke the silence between them Michael immediately looked at Luke.

 

“What do you mean Love?” question the punk rock boy.

 

“Well I am dating two other guys for the next two days and I know It will be hard for you to know that and I hope you look at me the same way like you did earlier. I hope that doesn’t change.” he answered softly

 

“Like I said I’m scared but I will fight for you until you choose me to love you forever, but until then Love nothing will change between us I will be the same old Mikey that you met and fell in love with.” Michael said happily and kissed Luke on the cheeks

 

“Thank You, I have to go now though, Tonight was amazing Mikey I will remember this forever I Love You, Mr Crimson Punk Rockstar!” he said proudly and hugged Michael while Michael kissed his lips and said “I’m So In love with you I’m not stopping until I have you remember that!”

 

“Yes of course Mikey, Well time for me to go, This is just like cinderella. I have to leave a glass slipper don’t I?” Luke joked

 

“Yes you do you!, one last long kiss please that’s the glass slipper for me to remember.” Michael said while he closed his eyes and put on a kissy face, Luke  didn’t denied he immediately let Michael meet his lips this time he opened his mouth signaling Michael to access his tongue.

 

Michael just did what Luke wanted and they began to feel so hot they were feeling every motion of their tongue in each other’s  mouth it feel amazing that played their tongues and kissed roughly leaving both of them with swollen lips. Luke can’t control himself and suddenly touching Michael’s crotch, the red headed boy didn’t mind and let luke touch him even more.

 

Luke didn’t stop there he pull off Michael who was moaning from Luke’s touch slowly tried to say something before it gets out of hand.

 

“W─What a─are y─you d─doing L─ove? Michael said weakly while he moaned.

 

“I will just try something Mikey don’t worry.” Luke said in a teasing matter which turned on Michael on even more. Luke slowly unbuckled Michael’s belt and pull it off with one swing, he then unbuttoned Michael’s pants pulled the zipper down friction escaped as Luke slowly pulled it down  which made Michael moan loudly, then he placed his hand on the Michael’s clothed cock.

 

“L─Luke mhmmm” was all Luke heard from Michael he continued to touch with his palm the clothed cock of Michael that was already half hard and had being leaking pre-cum on the top. in an up and down motion too much friction for Michael, He looked at Michael was looking red and deep in pleasure of what was Luke doing to him.

 

“L─Luke S─top I’m g─gonna cum if you don’t stop!” Michael said with all his breath but ended up moaning in deep pleasure.

 

Luke didn’t couldn’t wait any longer he slowly removed the black boxer that covered Michael’s Dick, he pulled it all the way down and saw Michael Big Dick was so hard and leaking in pre-cum and it was bigger than Luke expected because the tip of his dick was touching his stomach. Michael just kept moaning.

 

“Fuck, Luke Love don’t tease me like this finish what you started!” Michael whined as Luke wasted no time and gave Michael’s dick a few pumps, without warning Luke swallowed the whole of Michael’s hard cock.

 

“OHH GOD, LUKE!! SHIT!” Michael said in pleasure with the warm mouth of Luke in his dick, Luke bobbed his head in a fast pace which made Michael a moaning mess, Luke just continued what he was doing motioning and playing with Michael’s cock in his mouth swirling his tongue of the head of Michael and bobbing in a more faster pace, Loving the taste of Michael’s dick and leaking pre-cum on his mouth yet he was just new to all this but taking to the knowledge of porn he just did what he saw in porn videos.

 

“I─I’m Close FUCK! LUKE DON’T STOP IT FEELS SO GOOD LOVE!” he felt Michael’s hands behind his head and pushed Luke all the way down making Luke deepthroat Michael he had trouble keeping up with Michael’s length but he takes it all in hitting his throating, Michael was Fucking Luke mouth hard until his legs began to twitch and hold Luke’s head in place and “OHH FUCK IM CUMING SHIT LUKE!” he came hard on Luke’s mouth filling it all up it went directly on his throat, Luke swallow all of the cum and liked the excess cum off his mouth. And surprisingly he liked the salty bitter sweet taste of cum

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

“L─Love that was amazing… Now you really have to be mine you have the best mouth that my dick has ever met.” the red haired boy said to Luke while breathing heavily with the release of so much pleasure.

 

“It felt good, to be honest this was my first time.” he replied blushing in a deep red color

 

“No bad for a first timer, by the way this didn’t change you, you're still a virgin just not your mouth though. I was first to own your mouth!” Michael said proudly of owning Luke’s mouth.

 

Luke just chuckled and got off Michael fixing his Tuxedo which was already wrinkled because of what happened between them, “Whatever you say Mikey, Also I forgot to remind you that you can explore my mansion as anywhere you like but you just cannot interrupt any dates with the other guys.” he explained to Michael but he was still feeling the aftermath of the blowjob Luke gave him.

 

“Also, before I forget anything after the dates are done you It will be the biggest battle that you will be ever in too so Good Luck Mikey I love you” saying it with a smile he moved closer to the semi naked Michael, Luke kissed Michael hard and long for the last time.

 

He then stole a few more sucks on Michael Cock, a cock that he will surely miss of course Michael didn’t say anything but moaned so much in his life because of Luke. He then fixed the boy up  removing his pants and socks and polo shirt and necktie, leaving Michael with just a shirt and his black boxers and moved  the duvet off the bed to tuck the boy in who was already half asleep he looked so handsome.

 

“Your things are all beside you and you have a personal bathroom here if you need anything just call Sebastian okay?” Luke reminded Michael.

 

He got a loud snore as a respond.

 

“Okay then Sleep well Michael, I Love You!” placing a one last kiss on his forehead and slowly moved to exit Michael’s room.

 

but then he hear Michael say something before he opened the door.

 

“Thank You, So much love for everything, It’s it too late to blow you? cause I can probably still do it It seems unfair! I’m sorry but you gave me the greatest pleasure I ever recieved in my life” Michael said with all his remaining energy.

 

“No it’s Okay Mikey just rest now and I will see you again after I am done with the other 2 boys, wait that sounded like I am going to kill them──” Luke was cut off

 

“GOOD THEN YOU WILL HAVE ME!” Michael smirked weakly

 

“We will see Mikey but for now rest you will need it I love you bye!” saying his last words to Michael.

 

“I love you more!, Forever!” was all Michael can say with all his remaining strength and he finally fell a sleep.

 

Luke smiled at Michael and was happy with what happened today, He was excited on what’s going to happen with his date with Calum Hood tomorrow, what will be in store for him? just thinking about it was not helping he must calm down and take a bath and change his night clothes.

Luke was walking towards his room when Sebastian came out of the room.

 

“Master Luke everything for your bath and your night clothes are prepared also I place the wonderful Bouquet of Roses in a vase and placed it in your center table in your room, Also the Chocolates are in the Fridge on your room. If you need anything just call me Master Luke.” Sebastian said to him

 

“Thank you Sebastian Tomorrow Prepare everything that I’ve told you and Also assist Michael tomorrow on anything he needs and make him not to to my date tomorrow just make him Invisible Sebastian okay?” he commanded.

 

“No Problem Sir, Anything else?” Sebastian added.

 

“No Nothing More, Good Night Sebastian Thank you for everything you did today. Without you this wouldn’t be possible.” he smiled and replied.

 

“Anything for you Master Luke, Good night as well” Sebastian nodded and left going downstairs.

 

He went in his room and took a bath

 

After taking a bath and brushing his teeth still tasting a little bit of Michael in his mouth he smirked while he was brushing his teeth after he was done. Luke changed to his night clothes. and tucked himself in his big bed and looked at the ceiling thinking of everything that happened between him and Michael.

 

“So far so good, I wonder what will happen tomorrow, It seems that it will get harder and harder after this dates” he sighed. “May the best man win.”

 

Luke never bothered to touch himself tonight he just was too overwhelmed with everything that has happened today. He will just wait for Michael’s promise.

  
He must rest for tomorrow’s date with Calum Hood, he looked the painting of Calum, that was on the corner of the room and smiled. and he slowly he fell asleep, excited on what events will happen tomorrow with Calum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading,
> 
> Leave Kudos, Comments, Suggestions, Ideas, ETC.!
> 
>  
> 
> Any wanted Ideas for the CAKE Date? , CAKE FANS NEED YOUR OPINIONS, SUGGESTIONS , IDEAS! :)


	4. Calum Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's Solo Date with Calum Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys but here it is the CAKE DATE! :) Hope you enjoy really though long and hard for this concept and with the help of my friends, I was able to finish this amazing chapter !
> 
> Enjoy Reading!

 

**─ Chapter 4: Blank Space - Calum Hood**

 

 

_“ New money, suit and tie_  
 _I can read you like a magazine_  
 _Ain't it funny, rumors fly_  
 _And I know you heard about me_  
 _So hey, let's be friends_  
 _I'm dying to see how this one ends_  
 _Grab your passport and my hand_  
 _I can make the bad guys good for a weekend ”_

_\- T.S.: Blank Space_

 

Luke woke up bright and early that morning he was still laying on his bed, remembering last night that he has had with his first date and how wonderful it is. He just thought how is Calum going to top the date that Michael did for him, yet Luke got a feeling that Calum can pull it off. Heck the really important thing is that Calum must make Luke fall in love with him.

Luke was still tired and it was so early looking at the clock it was 7:00 am, he closed his eyes again and entered dream again, Sebastian was going to wake him up anyway for the date later so Luke has nothing to worry about.

“Master Luke, It’s time to wake up It’s already noon Sir and your date will be arriving soon.” Sebastian said softly while gently waking him up.

“mhmmm, Okay Sebastian I’m up I’m up just prepare everything for today and I will meet you at the backyard when I am done.” the blonde boy lazily replied to his butler.  
“Okay sir, Breakfast is on your table and your favorite might as well add Light toast and Vegemite Spread on the side, and Orange Juice also Water. In case you’re hungrier just call me up and I will fetch you anything you like Master Luke, Now if you excuse me.” the butler said while slowly getting out of the room.

“Okay, Thank you Sebastian” replied Luke.

Luke got up and when to the table where his breakfast is, he sat at the chair pushing himself closer to the table looking at the perfectly made toast that was still warm and the Vegemite Spread. He took the butter knife and spread a little bit on the both pieces toast and took a little bite on the first slice but he ended up eating both slices and washed it off with the Orange Juice..

When he was done eating he decided to take a shower, looking at the clock it was almost 11 AM, So he went to the bathroom and stripped down to nothing and got a nice shower, after an amazing shower he dried himself off and wrapped the towel around his waist locking it properly so he doesn’t have to worry about it falling down.

Luke wondered what will he wear for today he called for Sebastian’s name and within minutes a knock was heard on the door, Luke opened the door that revealed Sebastian.

“Yes Master Luke?, anything you need?”

“Uhmm, I was just wondering what should I wear today for the date with Calum today?”

“Well Sir, You will be having an outdoor activity today with Master Calum so I suggest something Sporty Sir.”

“Okay, Thank you Sebastian. You can now prepared the backyard now.”

“Of course Master Luke, Excuse me.”

Sebastian then closed the door and when back to his worked, Luke on the other hand was having quite a hard time finding the perfect sporty outfit and tried many various thing that seemed sporty, Yet finally he found a Blue football T-Shirt, he matched it with Black football Shorts,and with his stylish black and white football Shoes he look pretty much sporty already he just need a soccer ball, he also brought a pair of Blue and white Cleats just in case and he was all set.

Looking in the big mirror with his whole sporty outfit Luke pretty much is impressed with what he had chosen and now decided to fix his hair which took about forty minutes to make his hair in to a perfect quiff after all that was settled we went to where Sebastian is preparing the things need for the big date with Calum.

Luke went to the back of his Mansion and saw that he had already prepared everything and it was all perfect as always. Luke a really big backyard that are good for picnics and various sports fields you may choose from, So whatever Calum is planning everything is just settled.

This was just requests that they wanted anyway, Luke was just going with what kind of dates that was planned for him, he guessed that Calum is a pretty sporty guy for suggesting this sporty theme picnic date and the date with Michael yesterday was the romantic one that Sebastian ruined by telling Luke everything, Yet he wondered what will be the last date, he was nervous and the same time excited on what will happen on the last date, because he never did bothered looking at the requests anyway he just gave them to Sebastian for it to be all a surprise to him except for Michael’s date which was all exposed.

“Everything is prepared for the date sir, And also Master Calum’s Room is prepared as well and also Master Michael is being taken cared off and is somewhere in the mansion that is far from this date. Also Master Luke, your date will be arriving soon.”

“Okay, Thank you so much Sebastian everything is Perfect yet again! Your the best Sebastian.”

“Anything for you Master Luke, Now anything else you need?”

“Can I have something to eat because that toast and vegemite didn’t make me feel full.”  
“Of course Master Luke, I will bring you something for now just relax and enjoy the view”

With that Sebastian went to the Kitchen to fetch something for Luke, while Luke was sat down on a chair near round table with a table umbrella in the middle, just capturing the view on the beautiful backyard, After sometime Sebastian came back with a Cloche that was holding his food and some water.

“Here you go Master Luke, Bacon and Scrambled Eggs and water on the side just a little snack because you are going to eat again while your having the date.”

“My Favorite!, Thank you Sebastian!”

Luke opened the Cloche and revealed the most sophisticated looking Bacon and Scrambled Eggs that Luke never gets tired of eating. he started eating it and was really satisfied with one of his favorite meal.

“Before I forget anything else Master Luke, I’ve changed the Painting on the stairs from Master Michael to Master Calum’s Picture, Now everything is ready for your date”

“Really?, Well Impressive as always Sebastian Thank you”

“No Problem Master, Please Enjoy your meal and Excuse me”

Luke Finished his meal and got a little bored and wanted to rest he went inside to a small private room that he had customized for quick naps, he laid his head on the pillow and slowly took his nap.

“Master Luke, He is here, Your Date is here.” Sebastian waking me up

“Mmhmm” was all Luke said

“C’mon now Master Luke, he is waiting outside and he looks well prepared for his and even brought in something special for you.”

Luke immediately woke up with what Sebastian just said and thanking him, then got of the room and went out to the backyard without another word but he was still feeling kind of hazy because he just woke up.

He saw a very sporty and muscular boy wearing the same attire as him only with a white football shirt with purple and green outlines that matches his purple football shorts with green outlines and green and grey football shoes, he looks like he is on a football team and Luke just admire on how cute Calum looks like with him holding the football on his side and medium box with holes on the top hiding behind his legs.

“Well Hey there Luke!, I am Calum Hood your date this afternoon! nice to finally see you in person.” he raised his hand and smile the cutest smile that Luke has ever seen in his life.

“Uhmm, Nice to finally Meet you too Calum…” he shook the boy’s hand and smiled awkwardly

“Okay, First off all you look amazing! I guess you like football as well?” the kiwi boy asked.

“No that much I just know some basics, I quite bad at sports.” he confessed

“Don’t worry, that’s why I am here I will teach you everything and we will have fun playing football!” he said gladly

“Okay If you say so, but what have you got there? Luke pointed to the box behind Calum.

“Ohh this It’s for you actually” Calum opened the box and grabbed a cute puppy which put a smile big smile on his face.

“It’s the most adorable thing I have ever seen!, Thank you Calum!” while hugging Calum and the adorable puppy.

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

  
They hugged for awhile, Luke was really happy he has always wanted a puppy since he was little but too caught up with his studies he never even remembered wanting a puppy, It was a White Westie Puppy one of the most adorable puppy that Luke has received, just looking at the puppy will make your heart melt with all the cuteness and fluffiness.

“Well I’m really glad that you like the puppy really worked hard to find that one”

“I love it Calum!, I’ve always wanted a puppy since I was little kid yet I wasn’t able to have one and now I have one I will cherish and love this puppy forever.”

“Watcha gonna call it?” Calum with a very curious face

“I think I call him…” the blonde boy thinking hard for a good name for the puppy.

“Baxter Hiyate …,yeah that’s what I’ll call him” feeling satisfied on the chosen name

“I like it as well, your are really good name picker”

“Thanks, I’ll just put this adorable puppy back in the back and let Sebastian take care of him.”

Luke then called Sebastian and explained about the puppy and immediately taking the puppy off their hands

“Now what do you have planned for today?”

“Uhmm, do you want to play football first or do you wanna have the picnic?, because we can’t have a the shower first if we don’t sweat so football or picnic first?”

“Definitely football first, then we eat the picnic , and then we take a shower”

“Okay sure, whatever you say” Calum raised his hand and Luke was pulled by Calum making their way to the football field.

“So let see what you already know.”

“Well okay, but I’m not really good at this”

“It’s okay Lukey, we aren’t competing we are just gonna have fun ! okay?” he said with a big warm smile

  
They went into position and Luke couldn’t help He really didn’t know much about football. Calum noticed and walked over to Luke’s side

“Are you really sure you know the basics?”

“Well, Not really I just said I knew the basics to impress you I guess” the blonde boy confessed

“Want me to teach you some basics?” the kiwi boy smiled happily at the blonde boy

“Yes please, Thank you” Luke chuckled.

"Ok so if you take the ball and kick it forward slightly while kicking it back and forth like this," Calum paused his explaining to show Luke the move. "That's called dribbling so you can move up the field with the ball with less chance of losing it to the other player.”

“Think you can handle it?”

“Yes…, of course”

“Okay then show me what you’ve got!”

“I’ll do my best!”

  
Luke then nodded for final confirmation and tried all the moved that Calum taught him as they play the game of football surprisingly Calum was impressed on how Luke was playing and they played on and on until they felt they play football anymore. But it was the best experience that Luke had to learn football he finally had a sport to play.

“You were great Lukey didn’t know can play that well in your first session, Really impressed”

“Well, I did learn from the best coach”

They both hugged for a good game that they had and then went on to the picnic area that Sebastian has arranged.

As they sat down the picnic blanket they couldn’t help but looked at each other and smiling and chuckling as they settled down the ready picnic.

“So What are we having?” asked the kiwi boy

“Well let’s find out shall we?” as Luke lifts the top of the picnic basket.

“We have Ham and Cheese sandwiches, French Fries and s'mores for dessert. Also the utensils, plates, and other stuff.”

“Sound Good!, What else?”

Luke opened the cooler besides the picnic basket.

“We have Lemonade, Water, and Lots of Ice”

“Now this is the best picnic ever!”

“Yes it is!, Now let eat up and chill”

“Right on!”

They both took the prepared food and ate it slowly and in silence still looking at each other with awkwardness, the boys didn’t know who will start the conversation.  
“So Football?..” Luke tried to start a conversation

“I’m In-love with you.” but Calum followed up

“What?” both said at the same time, chuckling to the awkwardness of their conversation.

“I just you know, want you to know what I really feel for you.” the kiwi boy blushed

“Well then, Please tell me more” smirked the blonde boy

“You're the only person that made me feel happy after a long long time, the one that made my heart beat fast, you are the reason why I want to love again.”

Luke was speechless on what Calum had said to him didn’t expect that this boy too would feel strongly for him as well now it just make it harder and harder on who will he choose.

“I─I…” was all Luke can say when Calum lunge onto Luke’s lips.

Calum slowly pulled off from Luke’s lips.

“S─Sorry that was so… I don’t know what came over me, I just uhmm─” the kiwi boy said trying to explain to Luke that it was an accident, but Luke closed his eyes and press yet another kiss to shut Calum up and the kiwi boy didn’t hesitate and kissed him back. Luke loved the feeling of kissing Calum his soft luscious lips he loved everything that Calum is doing right now he just wished it will last forever.

Luke pulled off and looking at Calum’s Black Eyes, they stayed quiet and just looked at each other for a while finishing their food.

“I Loved it…” Luke said breaking the silence that surrounded them  
“I’m glad, this is one of the best moments that has happened in my life right now and I’m glad that I did this with you Luke.” replied the kiwi boy

“I am also, wish that it would last forever.”

“I know, I just have to win you over the other guys.”

“It’s going to be harder for me though, I just met two of you guys and you are both amazing I just wonder how the last one is going to be.”

“I know Luke, but for me I am scared but yet happy that I am now spending time with you and not them. I know that this is like too early but I don’t wanna lose you to the other guys you’re too valuable the greatest thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t wanna lose it I want to have it and cherish it forever.”

“I’m grateful Calum, this will be the hardest thing that I had to do to find love and I’m glad that you understand and really want me for how I am.”

“Of course Luke, Money can’t buy you happiness it’s not even enough sure you may have all the stuff in the world but true feelings cannot be brought.”

“I don’t know what to say…, That’s exactly right I just wanna feel loved again after my parents had passed away I am just all alone and had no one to love and take care of me.”

Luke began to remember painful events that happened, Yet Calum pull Luke close to him and comforted him with a warm hug and a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“It’s okay Luke, I am here now don’t worry about it I will make you feel loved again I promise and that will last for eternity after I win you over from the other two guys.”

“Thank you Calum, I Love you.” the blonde boy said while blushing

“I Love you too Luke.” and slowly lifting up Luke’s head for a gentle kiss.

They kissed as the sunsets on the horizon from where they are having their picnic, It was the perfect moment for Luke having a sunset kiss with Calum was truly the best way to end the afternoon.

They pull out from each other and chuckled.

“Lukey baby, Let’s clean this all up and let’s take a shower.”

“Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

They packed up all the stuff and headed back to the mansion. They went to the kitchen where they saw Sebastian Cooking something, yet they just left the picnic stuff near the counter and left. Outside the hallway they saw a small house in the corner surrounded by a fence wall it was Luke’s new puppy Baxter Hiyate. They said for a minute to admire the cute little puppy and Luke lead Calum going to the stairs that leads to the Second Floor.

They both stopped at the center of the stairs and saw a Lifelike painting of Calum hanging in the center of the stairs.

“Wow this is just a magnificent Painting Luke!, Whoever made this is spectacular and the greatest artist the ever lived!”

“W─Well… Calum I made that painting…”

Calum was overwhelmed that Luke had the time to make him this fantastic painting that he didn’t even expected, Calum hugged the blonde boy.

“Thank you Lukey baby, This is just amazing it really is an honor to be just here with you I love it so much and I love you Lukey!”

“I love you too Cal” was all the blonde boy could reply, they hugged for awhile and looked at each other’s eyes.

“So Let’s go to your room shall we?”

  
“Okay Lukey!, Lead the way!”

They went upstairs and moved to the right hallway to the last room on the particular hallway. Luke opened the door and saw a magnificent room that was as the same with Michael but only had a different color.

“Wow…, This room is huge! Thank you Luke for letting me stay here.”

“It’s no problem at all now shall we take a shower?”

  
“Sure Lukey whatever you say.”

Luke locked the door and went straight to the bathroom, Calum followed Luke and when they got in the bathroom Calum pressed a kiss on Luke that the blonde boy didn’t expect and was pinned against the wall and kissed roughly but that was comfortable which they both liked.

Calum broke the kiss to take off his shirt and Luke’s shirt, kissing him again roughly only this time their bodies are pressed together slowly making friction to their crotches that made both boys moan, Luke was in so much pleasure that his shorts were getting uncomfortable with all the grinding that Calum was giving him.

He gently pushed Calum to break the kiss. “Cal…, Let’s take everything off now… It getting uncomfortable..” the kiwi boy just nodded and both stripped all the remaining clothing that was on them except their underwear which Luke wanted to take off already but Calum stopped him with a kiss and a grinding even faster on their throbbing members which made the boys moan even louder.

“Lukey… Baby…, Let’s get.. in the … Shower now.” The blonde boy nodded as Calum pulled Luke to the Glassed Encased Shower Area he opened the shower door, Luke took a sudden action and kissed the kiwi boy straight to where the shower handles are kissing him roughly and passionately.

Luke then turned the handle of the shower and out came warm water the was very relaxing to the skin as they the blonde boy kissed harder and took control over the kiwi boy by putting his hand straight in the boy’s boxers and slowly pumping the hard throbbing member of Calum feeling so much pleasure, Calum just moan with what Luke was doing to him.

“Lukey... Baby… , Please Take it off now…” was all the kiwi boy could say as Luke immediately took Calum’s request and pull his boxers all the way down as the warm water falls on then after Luke discarded Calum’s boxer he was kneeling down and just admired the Hard Cock in front of him, he pumped Calum’s member which made Calum moan loudly and groan, Luke then licked the tip of Calum’s cock and looked straight up to him. Seeing that Calum eyes are closed in pleasure he continued to take more of Calum in his mouth bobbing his head in a fast motion making the kiwi boy lose control.

“Lukeyy…. Mhmmmm..., Shit!... Feels… so good Lukey…. don’t stop… FUCK!” Luke continued to bobbing his head faster onto Calum’s cock and swirling his tongue around feeling pleasuring every bit of the hard member. Feeling the kiwi boy close to his climax Luke then Deep throated Calum taking all of the cock inside his mouth hitting his throat gagging him slightly because the member is long and big but he took it all in him tears falling from his face mixed with the warm water that was falling onto them.

“I’M CUMMING LUKEY!, SHIT MHMMM..!” Calum moaned as he came hard on Luke’s mouth, Luke did what he can to swallow all the cum that Calum imploded in his mouth. after successful swallowing the load mixed with the warm water from the shower. Luke stood up from his position took off his own boxers and kissed the heavily breathing Calum.

Luke them placed his cock on to Calum’s and pumped them together in a fast motion Luke was already close moaning loudly, it didn’t take long he came all over his hand and Calum’s cock. It was then that the that the two boys had pecked their lips together and hugged letting the water wash away all the mess they made.

After a while they started to gain back their strength they took a real shower now and both of them cleaned each other up smiling at each other for what they did earlier, They went out of the bathroom and dressed up Luckily Luke has spare clothes in all the rooms as he requested that from Sebastian it really came in handy, As for Calum, Sebastian has already took his stuff earlier in this room and made it easier for Calum to look for a clean t-shirt and boxers from his stuff. After getting dressed they both laid down on Calum’s bed and looked at the ceiling.

“That was Amazing Lukey baby, Thank you so much I’ll make it up to you next time I promise the move you make was totally unexpected but it  felt good and the best possible pleasure that I ever gotten from anyone.”

“No Biggie Calum, I was all my pleasure and yeah sure I will wait for that moment as well I love you Calum.”

“I Love you too Lukey Baby.”

“Okay I guess this is it I need to──” Luke was cut off by Calum

“Wait!, don’t go yet can you at least Cuddle with me until I fell asleep then you can go.”

“Sure Cal, Anything for you” Kissing Calum’s forehead making the kiwi boy smile warmly at Luke while Cuddling Calum.

“Hey Cal, before I forget, you can explore my mansion as anywhere you like but you just cannot interrupt any dates with the other guys and also Calum after the my last date tomorrow, It will be the biggest battle that you will be ever in too so Good Luck Calum and remember I love you okay?”

“Okay I understand Lukey Baby, I will fight for you till the end also I will win you over them ! I will do whatever it takes to have you and be with you loving and taking care of you forever I Love you Lukey Baby Forever.”

“I love you too Calum” Kissing the kiwi boy’s forehead while he slowly drifted to sleep, Luke waited a few minutes before slowly slipping out of Calum.

“Good Night Calum, I Love you” the blonde boy said the last time and placed a kiss on Calum’s lips and forehead. he slowly made his way out Calum’s room and went back to his room.

Luke went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth and freshen up for bed, before he went to his bed he went down the stairs to Baxter Hiyate and said his good night to the puppy and hugged the puppy for a while and when back to his room.

As he laid down on his bed he was really happy for all that has happened to him today that it was another successful date. And he can’t wait for the final date tomorrow looking at Ashton’s Handsome Painting he was sure that it will be epic he knows it, He has been with two amazing guys already and can’t wait for the last person to try and steal his heart tomorrow to whatever the date will be tomorrow.

 

 

_After the last date tomorrow…_

_It’s time for Luke’s plan for the three boys to unfold._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Leave Kudos, Comments, Suggestions, Ideas, Opinions, ETC. Really will appreciate that to make this story more better than ever.!
> 
> LASHTON DATE IS UP NEXT! HAVE ANY SUGGESTIONS? COMMENT YOUR IDEAS!! :)
> 
> Love you guys ! Enjoy!


	5. Ashton Irwin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's Solo Date with Ashton Irwin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update really had to make this the best chapter and I had writer's block sorry for the long wait but here it is LASHTON ! YOUR WINNER ;) more updates soon I hope you enjoy!.
> 
> Please Enjoy reading!

 

**─ Chapter 5: Blank Space - Ashton Irwin**

 

_“ Cherry lips, crystal skies_

_I could show you incredible things_

_Stolen kisses, pretty lies_

_You're the King, baby, I'm your Queen_

_Find out what you want_

_Be that girl for a month_

_Wait, the worst is yet to come, oh no ”_

_\- T.S.: Blank Space_

 

 

 

As Luke gets ready for his final date he was told by Sebastian that he just has to wear something casual that the last date was going to be a casual date by there was more than just being casual Luke will just have to see what’s in store for him, That’s what Sebastian said to him at least he was sure to be ready at any time he wore his favorite Nirvana Shirt paired it with black skinny jeans that had holes in the knee area finally finishing it off with his favorite Vans shoes. He styled his hair in to the most perfect quiff as he possibly can this was the last one he wanted it to be perfect he styled his hair for about forty-five minutes and was really happy about the result it was the best quiff he has even done the hair Gods will be happy with his perfectly quiffed blonde hair.

 

He looked into the mirror one last time admiring the work of art which was him, He was very proud and satisfied with the results he made his way out his room with the Painting of Ashton with him opening the door he saw Sebastian was already waiting for him he smiled as he was getting out from the room.

 

“Master Luke, let me be the one to carry that for you”

 

“No It’s okay Sebastian, I can handle it you already did so much for me at least let me do this for you as a Thank you”

 

“Your Welcome Master Luke and thank you as well, Shall I escort you Master Luke?”

 

“Yes Please Sebastian, Let’s get going Everything is prepared right? what about Michael and Calum? and Ashton’s Room?” Luke said as they walk to the stairs his voice had the hint of nervousness

 

“Don’t worry too much Master Luke, Everything is prepared and ready for the date that Master Ashton has requested and as for his room it’s already prepared as you requested. Finally Michael and Calum are far away from the date area and are just wandering off somewhere in the Mansion that is far from the your date and had assigned them instructions and directions but I still have some people on watch incase they are going near your date area. It all prepared Master Luke no need to get nervous” he replied in a very elegant way.

 

As they walk down the stairs they arrived on the spot where the painting is to be placed.

 

“That’s excellent Sebastian I’m glad all is ready and prepared now let me just put this painting right here and viola it’s perfect”

 

“Indeed Master Luke, Like your hair Master it’s perfection”

 

“Thanks Sebastian took me forty-five minutes but it was all worth it!, Now please lead the way to the Date area.”

 

“Yes Master Luke, Also Master Ashton is already waiting there I had his bag already in his room so this way Master.”

 

“Oh My God!, Let hurry Sebastian!”

 

Sebastian lead the way to the Movie theater part of the Mansion he was already sensing that this was going to be one date that he will truly enjoy because the feeling of being in a movie date was just exciting he didn’t care what movie it is as long as he gets to experience a good movie date and also he hopes that it’s not a scary movie.

 

As they move nearer to the Movie room Sebastian stopped and he gestured for Luke to move forward without him, He thank Sebastian one more time and proceeded to the Movie room where a curly haired short boy was waiting for him holding giant basket. Ashton smiled as he saw Luke coming his way and was excited to finally meet him again.

 

“Hey Luke!, you look awesome tonight might I say that is the most perfect quiff I have ever seen just simply handsome.” Ashton complimented

 

Luke felt his cheeks heating up he wasn’t ready for Ashton to say that he was off guard yet it was very sweet of him he thought and that there is something very familiar about Ashton that he can’t quite put out it’s on the tip of his tongue yet he will ask it later after the movie perhaps.

 

“T─Thank you took me quite a while to get this right I’m glad you liked it so shall we go inside with the big basket of yours?”

 

“Sure babe anything for you.”

 

Luke smiled with the nickname and they proceeded inside the Movie room, The room is like in any theater lots of seats with a super giant screen in the middle they made their way to the middle part and finding the perfect middle spot of the Movie room, They finally found the perfect spot and sat the most comfortable reclining chairs the every sat on and waited for the movie to play. Ashton was amazed with the whole movie room he was really happy that he just smiled and looked at Luke for a brief moment as Luke was blushing and focusing on the big screen with played a variety of commercials and some trailers like in any movie house Luke was just excited on what’s yet to come.

 

“Hey Lukey, I brought food for us yeah that’s what in on the inside on this basket.” he said with a little chuckled.

 

“Well this is a surprise usually Sebastian prepares all the food yet you brought went through the trouble I’m impressed Ashton, so what are we having?”

 

“Well yeah Sebastian let me cook in the kitchen while you were getting ready I was the one who brought everything don’t worry about it it’s fine and it’s all for you anyway, We will be having the best Popcorn ever I just  made a lot like a lot and brought powders and other thing that you can mix with your popcorn  that you might like there is plain salt, cheese, barbeque, plain melted butter, parmesan garlic, sour cream, chocolate and lastly caramel don’t worry your can try all I brought separate bowls and everything got you covered.” he said with a smile and a wink

 

“Now I’m really impressed, Hmm since you brought a lot of flavors i will just randomly get whatever flavor but for now just caramel will be fine I guess and what else you got inside?”  Luke said curiously.

 

Ashton handed Luke a bowl filled it with an ample amount of popcorn and got the sticky caramel jar out out and gave it too Luke he thank him and continued speak the other contents of the basket.

 

“Well I got Soda, Water, Iced Tea, 2 Big Cups, Ice, French Fries, Hot dog sandwiches and I was thinking the Chocolate and Caramel popcorn for dessert but I have some licherish and gummy bears and candy right here so yeah pretty much that’s all what’s inside ohh wait plenty of tissues and two towels just in case cause you know we might make a mess”

 

Luke was impressed with all of Ashton’s efforts while Ashton finished speaking, he tried to pour some caramel on his popcorn and failing miserable spilling some Caramel on the chair and on himself he was embarrassed yet he focused on licking his stick hand and he tried to remove the caramel. While Ashton watched as Luke’s tongue touched every inch of his finger it was seductive and sexy at the same time for Ashton he let Luke keep licking his finger and hands desperately trying to remove the sticky caramel.

  


When he was about to give up Ashton snapped out of the his trance and shaking the dirty thought in his head, Luckily Ashton was there to fix everything and grab a towel and poured some water on it and started to clean Luke and the chair up Luckily there was just little amounts of caramel so it was easy to clean up.

 

“Sorry about that and Thank you, that was so embarrassing”

 

“Nah It’s fine it was an accident nothing to worry about and I’m prepared for it anyways so yeah.”

 

“Thanks, So can I have fries, a Hotdog sandwich and Iced Tea?”

 

“Of course babe anything for you” he winked and he gets what Luke has requested and handed it to him, while searching the basket Ashton also found plastic spoons in the basket.

 

“Also I forgot to tell you I brought plastic spoons so it will be easier for the caramel and chocolate sorry bout that here.”

 

“It’s okay, and thank you for this.”

 

“Your welcome babe, Uhmm Luke Can I kiss you?” Ashton asked shyly

 

Luke was really impressed with Ashton the thought of asking him if it was alright to kiss him was surely the most gentleman move that he can ever get he really is starting to feel more for this boy yet he wasn’t assuming anything he still has his plan for tomorrow anyway.

 

“Sure of course you can” Luke leaned forward facing Ashton

 

“Okay then.” Ashton leans forward as well making their lips touch to each other and finally they kissed Luke felt a spark inside him that he knows this person back then he just couldn’t put his finger on it. They kissed until the lights went out and the movie started. They laid back on their chairs Ashton holding Luke’s hand both boys smiled and settled down to watch the opening of the movie.

 

“You will really love this movie babe It’s all about magicians and magic”

“Ohh I would really love that, do you know magic?”

 

“Not at all I just like to watch magicians do it.”

 

“That’s cool cause you know doing a Magic trick is hard and let alone dangerous”

 

Luke slowly leans his head on Ashton’s shoulder and grab whatever food he could grab and watched the movie with excitement and was really impress in every scene.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“The more you look, the less you see.”_

_"I'm going to flip through this deck and I want you to see one card, and not this one. That's too obvious. Pay close attention. That was too fast. I'll do it again. Are you ready? Okay, now did you see one?" he magician named J.Daniel Atlas said to a girl fan  with a crowd of people_

_"Yes"_

_"Do you have one in mind?"_

_"Yes" (The card was the  7 of diamonds)_

_The magician spreads the card where the girl fan can see the cards "Now, do you see your card here?"_

_"No"_

_The magician smirked and said "That's because you're looking too closely. And what have I been telling you all night? The closer you look..." he started_

_"The less you see!" the crowd added with that he threw the cards and a building behind them flashed lights with the 7 of diamonds in the building everyone could see it as cards fell down they cheered for the magician's trick._

As movie continued, Luke was thrilled he was really enticed couldn’t believe that all the things he was expecting was not that had happened the movie was simply genius he and Ashton ate their food that they have while they watched the movie until everything was gone and they were full they were just too focused on the great movie to even care about running out of food they were full anyway they thought as they finish the Movie: Now You See Me.

 

They finally finished the movie the light went back on when the credits started to play, Luke was amazed to watch that kind of movie he thinks it was his favorite yet and can’t wait for the next part he saw Ashton cleaning up the food and other things he smile and started to help him.

 

“Well how did you like the movie babe?”

 

“It was just pure genius, I guess there is more to that movie than meets the eye it was just fantastic can’t wait to watch the second part.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it!”

 

“You picked a great movie thank you babe!”

 

Luke leaned in to kiss Ashton on the lips that made him stop cleaning there mess up.

 

“Well I need to impress you more to get more of that” he teased and winked Luke just chuckled and they finish cleaning up.

 

They went out of the movie room and saw Sebastian waiting for them.

 

“I’ll be taking care of that basket Master Ashton, also the preparations for are all ready you can now go to the room now.”

 

Luke was curious on what it would be and just looked at Ashton like what the hell could he be thinking.

 

“Thanks Sebastian”

 

“Your Welcome Master Ashton, now if you excuse me…” he excused himself and went off somewhere in the mansion.

 

“So Lukey babe, ready for part two of our date?”

 

“Okay, Lead the way!”

 

“Okay just hold on to my hand” Ashton offered his hand to Luke, grabbing it quickly they ran off to the part of the mansion that had big doors it was the ballroom area.

 

“So we are dancing?” Luke said nervously

 

“Yes we are and don’t worry we are just slow dancing nothing too difficult I just want to get to see you up close while we are lost with the music and feeling the very moment and afterwards we could talk on the balcony which drinks.”

 

“O─Okay let do this.”

 

They opened the big door and saw an elegant looking ballroom that looks like the ballroom in beauty and the beast he just wished that they have formal clothes on but it wasn’t a special occasion or anything anyway until Ashton handed him clothes.

 

“So we are going to change first to make this feel right you know it feels weird to dance in casual attire well that’s just me anyway so is it alright or we don’t have to change?”

 

Luke blushed he was surprised that Ashton was always a step ahead of him “Let’s, to feel the moment like you said.” he smiled at Ashton, knowing that this all feels right and this was a very special moment for the both of them that he will remember for a really long time.

 

“Sebastian said to change in the changing room on the right part of this beauty and the beast ballroom ahh there it is well let’s change babe im excited to dance with you.”

 

“M─Me too let’s just meet here okay when you’re done.”

 

They went to the changing area as they parted Ashton smiled at the blonde boy making his way to the changing room, Luke has never been this nervous about a person before there's something about Ashton that seemed so familiar it’s on the tip of his tongue he sighed and went to the other changing room.

 

Luke changed into a white polo matched with a black vest he wore black slacks as well finishing the his look with a pair of shiny black shoes, he look the mirror admiring the clothes that was chosen from him it suited him perfectly he didn’t waste much more time he fixed his perfect quiff that wasn’t even need to fixed it it was still perfect he took one final glance and moved out from the changing room.

 

Walking out on his Changing room he saw Ashton wearing  red polo matched with a black vest he also wore black slacks and shiny black shoes. He looked incredible breathtaking better the blonde boy could have imagined, Luke walk towards Ashton who was sitting near a bench near the exit of the changing area he quickly stood up and smiled at what he was seeing the most handsome boy that he has ever saw with his eyes.

 

“My─My you look so incredible, I clothes I picked for you looks fantastic.”

he said with a grin in his face

 

“Y─you picked this whole outfit?, you have a really good fashion sense Thank you.”

 

“I’m glad you liked it, everything looks good on you I can’t imagine you looking bad impossible!” the curly haired boy chuckled

 

Luke blushed “T─That’s not true I look bad sometimes, well nobody’s perfect.”

 

“Your are to me, I Love You Luke Robert Hemmings, Please let me show you why you should choose me instead of the other two.”

 

He was never called by his whole name let alone Sebastian occasionally calling him that yet still this man is really something, Before the blonde boy could even react Ashton grabbed Luke’s hand and lead him out the changing area, Where he saw a fantastic dimmed romantic setting on the ballroom he didn’t even knew it was possible he was just amazed and stunned on what the curly haired boy has being giving him all this time now Luke really will have a hard time to choose every boy was special in their own way but Ashton is something else.

 

“Well before we start slowing dancing I have something to say and give you can I have your permission my dear Luke to have a chance at making you mine forever?”

 

Luke froze at that moment he was the most perfect boy that you could ever imagine, asking his permission to be with him forever was just unexpected and by the way Ashton was doing it he was looking serious not joking in-fact Luke didn’t know what to do he just said…

 

“Yes, Please Ashton....”

 

“I’m glad you accepted my offered I would be shattered If you didn’t, Now we can slow dance” He moved towards Luke and grabbed his right arm and placed it on his shoulder and then took his left hand and placed it on his back Luke just locked his eyes on the curly haired boy and let him do whatever he needs to do, Ashton just smiled at the blonde boy.

 

“Now we just follow my movement and let’s just flow with the music, don’t worry I will guide you in every step of the way.”

 

“O─Okay.”

 

Ashton pulled out a remote pointed it somewhere and Ed Sheeran’s Thinking out Loud began to play and I was so stunned for this song really has a deep message and that Ashton was really serious about everything.

 

_“When your legs don't work like they used to before_

_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_

_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love?_

_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks?”_

 

Ashton began to move and Luke followed they danced with the music as if they have been practicing the dance.

 

_“And, darling, I will be loving you 'til we're 70_

_And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Well, me—I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am”_

 

They dance like they have been dancing a long time Ashton was really not surprised that Luke was a good dancer he knew something that he might know from the past but first he just wanted to enjoy this very moment with him Ashton could dance with the blonde boy like this forever if he will let him.

 

_“So honey now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are…”_

 

They continued to dance they circle the Night Sky ambience of the Ballroom that Luke hasn’t figure out how it happened but he feel good because everything was perfect this moment, Him and Ashton just them not caring about anything else just them he was really an amazing man he just thought how the hell is he going to choose a man if the competition was so hard, he didn’t want to break any hearts but he must do it they agreed to this It’s like the TV series the Bachelor only this is more complicated.

  


Luke pressed his head against Ashton’s chest  he could hear the beating of Ashton’s Heart it was the most relaxing thing that Luke has heard he stayed like that as they continue to dance until they finished the beautiful song of Ed Sheeran.

  
  


_“ So, baby, now_

_Take me into your loving arms_

_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

_Oh, darling, place your head on my beating heart_

_I'm thinking out loud_

_That maybe we found love right where we are_

_Oh, baby, we found love right where we are_

_And we found love right where we are....”_

 

They stopped at the middle spot Luke was still on Ashton’s chest enjoying the feeling of the curly haired boy’s chest, Ashton just let him the blonde boy slowly lifted his head and kissed Ashton out of the blue but the curly haired boy kissed back with passion, Luke love Ashton’s lips it felt right soft and tender like kissing an angel they kissed for a while until Luke parted there lips to say something to Ashton.

 

“Thank you so much for this, Never knew I can dance like this again.”

 

“Your were just amazing and everything in the song exactly happened, like placing your head on my chest to hear my beating heart and this moment right here kiss me under the light of a thousand stars you kissed me with a thousand star from the special effects that Sebastian set for us, but the most important thing is we found love right where we are.” Ashton said in a very sweet and gentle tone.

 

Luke was speechless, Ashton this time engaged the kissed and hugged the blonde boy tight.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

 

 

 

“Well there is one last part of the date, Will you let me lead you to the balcony my dear Lukey?”

 

“S─sure Ash, just lead the way”

 

Ashton offered his hand again Luke did not hesitate and took it quickly, they went to the balcony it was just outside of the ballroom area they opened the tiled glass door. The view of the balcony was breathtaking there are many stars in the sky and a moon in between the scenery was absolutely wonderful he was lucky that Ashton led him here, there was a fancy looking table in the middle with two old fashion fancy chairs on the each side.

 

Ashton led Luke on the chair and they sat to enjoy more of the captivating sight of the night sky.

 

“This was the most excellent date, I’m lost for words right now on how perfect this is Thank very much Ashton”

 

“Still it’s not complete yet”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well there is still something you must know about me”

 

Luke was nervous and a little scared but he knew he could trust Ashton.

 

“And what is that?”

  
“Well It was the time when your name was still Lucas and not yet Luke, I know that you're a very talented person in performing not just acting but music as well, also dancing like what we did earlier. I was the boy who admired you but you turned me down because you were not yet ready to be in any form of relationship back then I waited until I found you online and you chose me that really made me happy that I was given a second chance to be with you again.”

 

Ashton looked at the blonde boy and hold his hand.

 

”So now I ask you Mr. Lucas Robert Hemmings are you ready for a relationship with me and to be mine forever?”

 

“A─Ashton I─” was all he said until he was cut off by the curly haired boy.

 

“Nope, I just asked you don’t answer it yet until you have chosen me until then I will let you be free to choose over me or the other two boys, I’ve been waiting all this moment to say that to you finally I got it don’t worry I will do everything I can to win you over but the decision is still yours and I will respect whatever decision you make as long as you’re happy Okay?, I Love You with all my heart Lucas I just want you to know now so it will not be too late.” he said in a very serious tone

 

“A─Ashton, I just so happy that it is really you ohh god after all this time it was really you really glad I chose you and Ashton I’m sorry for rejecting you that time I just wasn’t that ready thank you for everything really I love you too Ashton Fletcher Irwin so much” Luke replied and gave Ashton a kiss that had all the love he could possibly give.

 

After they kissed, they parted from each other and Ashton grabbed something from his pocket.

 

“I would like you to have this and the other one is already place in your room you just have to check it later you're welcome in advance this is the hardest thing I had to find so yeah, I hope you like it.”

 

He gave Luke a small long box that contained something, Luke opened the box that revealed a Penguin Necklace and saw the name Lucas was engraved at the back of the silver penguin.

 

“Oh my God Ashton, I really love this Thank you so much this really means a lot I'm really glad you found this necklace how did you know I love penguins?”

 

“You’re very welcome babe, I found out from some people that you where with in college it wasn’t easy but I did it.”

 

“Thank you so much, Now let’s go back inside it’s getting really late and it’s really cold out here.”

 

“As you wish my dear Lucas.”

 

 

_**── ── ──   B     L     A     N     K     S     P     A     C    E  ─** _

 

 

They both stood up and Ashton grabbed the necklace and placed it on Luke’s neck it was really perfect for him and was meant for him Ashton thought he smiled at Luke kissed him on the lips and they went inside, They walked to the stair area and Ashton saw a painting of him in the middle wall that divided the stairs.

 

“It’s beautiful Luke, You're really a very talented painter Thank you for this Painting I really love it” Ashton said as he hugged the blonde boy tight

 

“Y─You’re welcome, but how did you know it was me who painted this one?”

 

“You love Arts too, I saw you sketching every day before you perform, It’s quite a stalker move but yeah I loved your drawings just everything about you Luke I love just everything really.”

 

“T─Thank you now let’s go to your room I will escort you this time.”

 

“Lead the way, Lukey”

 

They went upstairs and walk to the path on where Ashton room was suppose to be yet they saw Sebastian waiting near Luke’s room.

 

“Master Luke, I apologize but Master Ashton said that I will be the one who will be escorting him to his room from this point on.”

 

“What?, But why?”

 

“Well you must get your ready my dear Luke, and You must see your last gift that Sebastian has placed in your room.”

 

“Ohh Okay, Fine then” Luke said in a very grumpy voice.

 

Ashton leaned forward to Luke’s ear “Don’t worry dear we will do the one you desire in time but you know I respect you too much to do that right now but I will promise you we will do it in time and  as many times as you’d like rest up Lukey, I love you and see you tomorrow.”

He kissed Luke on the cheek and he smiled and winked at the boy one last time and left with Sebastian to guide him where his room was, Luke sighed but he was really happy that he was that respectful of his body and was willing to wait until the time was right Ashton was really something to him and was more than the other guys this feels weird yet his feelings for Ashton was a lot stronger than the others yet he must see how they will react on what Luke has in-stored for them tomorrow.

 

_After all Boys only want love if it’s torture…_

 

He opened the door to his bedroom and saw a giant Penguin Stuff toy in the middle of his bed with Luke imprinted on the Penguin’s belly. Luke smiled and hugged the Penguin Stuff Toy he was going to sleep well tonight.

 

He changed to his night clothes immediately, brushed his teeth and quickly tucked himself in hugging the Penguin Stuff Toy and admiring his Penguin Necklace with that he slowly drifted to sleep.

 

_Now he was fucked this was the hardest decision he is ever going to make and also he didn’t say goodnight to his puppy Baxter Hiyate._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to the Movie, Now You See Me and Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud Song couldn't have done this chapter without the two.
> 
> Leave your thoughts below and Kudos as well !
> 
> Thank you for reading !


End file.
